Friends Plus Alcohol
by twoandeight
Summary: Drinking is becoming more common between the girls and unexpected things happen as a result. Spemily focused.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's parents were gone for the weekend and the girls had a sleepover planned. It seemed pretty often that they ended up at Spencer's – but they all loved it. Despite her overbearing parents, it was a relaxing place for them to be and they all loved the house. The Hastings family were rich, after all.

This wasn't an innocent sleepover though. It was the first time they'd all planned to acquire drinks before hand – and they had their ways. Melissa was surprisingly willing to buy for Spencer, but then again that could be a sign she didn't care too much for her sister's wellbeing. Aria, Emily & Hanna all showed up in Emily's car, giggling and energetic. They welcomed themselves in through the front door, clearly mid-conversation about something hilarious. "Geez guys, I didn't expect you to get into it so soon" said a typically anxious Spencer.

"I'm NOT DRUNK!" barked Hanna, rather unconvincingly.

Emily laughed, "Here Spence, she's your problem now! I couldn't get her to shut up in the car."

"You didn't..." Spencer trailed off.

"Oh no, I would never drive drunk," assured Emily. "THESE two on the other hand - they ride drunk."

Spencer took Hanna by the arm and sat her down. Meanwhile, Aria was staring at a piece of paper on the fridge. "555-7393... Oh that's my number!" she squealed, before erupting into a fit of laughter. Spencer and Emily shared a knowing look. They decided to direct Aria towards the lounge too where they all sat and contemplated the evening. "We could watch a movie..." Spencer began, before Hanna cut her off. "BORING! You seemed pretty keen on partying it up before."

"Hanna, it's 8 O' Clock."

"Problem?"

Spencer sighed and headed towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a 10-pack of cruisers. "Good enough for you?" she smiled, holding them up.

"YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hanna and Aria yelled out, stomping their feet on the floor and generally being crazy. Emily was a little overwhelmed, being the innocent one and all, but she was still excited for the night ahead. "Want one Em?" Spencer offered.

"Sure, why not."

Bottles were sprawled across the living room. 3OH!3 was playing at full volume and the previously timid Spencer was strutting her stuff on the coffee table. Aria was texting Ezra in the corner, and Hanna was jumping all over Emily, trying to get her to be more adventurous. "EM-I-LY! EM-I-LY!" All the girls joined in. "EM-I-LY! EM-I-LY! EM-I-LY!" Emily curled up in the couch, red of embarrassment. She wasn't going to dance. "She obviously hasn't had enough to drink yet!" Hanna cried. "I'M getting YOU a shot." She made her way to the kitchen and Emily sat up and took a deep breath. _What the hell, _she thought.

All eyes were on her as Hanna presented the glass in front of her. Emily held it up and said "Cheers girls!" before downing the thing in one gulp. Hanna threw her arms up, "WOOOOOOO!" then pulled Emily up to dance. The music was loud, the girls were wild, and Emily felt amazing. This was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

Things eventually calmed down and the girls were lying on the floor, couches and tables pushed to the side of the room. It was that typical girly down-time, that girls always manage to find at a sleepover. Make no mistake about it though, they remained highly intoxicated. "Hey Em, I have a question" said Spencer, resting her chin on her hand and looking at Emily. "What's it like to kiss a girl?"

"Yeah, yeah!" barked Hanna, before Emily could respond. "Is it... juicy?"

Emily cracked up.

Aria piped in to add her two cents worth, "Do lesbians have like... a different technique?"

Their naivety amused Emily to no end. "No Aria, it's pretty straight-forward..."

"It must be sort of different though right?" she replied.

"Yeah no, it is. Kissing Ben was like kissing wet sandpaper, but kissing Maya was like... hmm..." she couldn't find words.

"Hugging a newborn kitten?" Spencer asked.

"Flying?" Aria added.

"Making out with a squid," said Hanna, quite seriously.

"Haha, no, you're way off. I can't describe it."

"Show me then," said Spencer, boldly.

Emily looked as though she thought about it for a second, but then went "No! No Spence, you're my friend, I... I can't."

"I'll do it" Hanna said.

Spencer looked at her and giggled a little, before cocking her head to the side and cheekily saying "Come here baby."

Aria and Emily squealed with excitement and disbelief as Hanna leant in and planted one on Spencer - quite a substantial one. Spencer laughed into the kiss but remained intent on doing it properly. They had a good, 5 second, real kiss.

"That was pretty good!" exclaimed Hanna.

"What about you Spence?" asked Emily. "Was it like hugging a newborn kitten?"

"No, more like... like... man, I can't think of anything either."

"Okay guys, you've got me seriously curious here," Aria cried. "Like it's some sort of mystical art."

"Wanna try?" suggested Hanna, feeling wild and keen for some more.

"No! That's like... cheating."

"Pfff, no it's not!" Hanna argued.

"Uhh, yeah it is" Emily added. "Why should it be any different because we're girls?"

"Because she's not going to have sex with me," Hanna blurted out.

Everyone started laughing and Aria hid her head in her hands. Even Hanna was cracking up, surprised at what she just said.

"But seriously though," said Emily. "Kissing a girl is still cheating."

"Lucky I don't have anyone to cheat on" said Hanna.

"Do you think Toby would mind?" Spencer asked. "Actually, hang on, I'll call him and find out."

Her judgement shot, Spencer picked up her phone and started dialling. Emily grabbed her arm, trying to be the sensible one, but Spencer resisted and carried on.

"Hello?" Toby was on speakerphone.

Spencer laughed into the mouthpiece. "Hey you. Hey, I was just wondering something..."

Aria and Hanna were audible in the background. "What are you all up to?" Toby asked.

"Just, you know, a night with the girls. Mom and Dad are out and all that."

"Oh right," replied Toby, laughing. "Sounds fun."

"Oh it is fun. Lots of fun. Were just having a discussion and we were wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you be mad at me if I kissed Emily?"

"You kissed Emily?" asked Toby, sounding surprised but not annoyed.

"No, no... just... would you be mad at me if I did?"

"Only if I missed it" said Toby, but joking. He was a bit more decent than that.

Spencer laughed, getting him. "But really though?"

"Nah I don't think so. If you ever kiss someone called Emile though, I wanna know about it."

"Gotcha. Thought so. Ok thanks that's all we wanted to know bye!" Spencer slurred, revealing her drunkenness. She hung up and looked back at the others. "Told ya!"

"Why Emile?" asked Hanna.

"It's a boy's name stupid" Aria replied.

"Oh."

"Why did you say if you kissed ME?" Emily asked.

"Because I didn't. So when he asked, I could still say no."

"Spence that's still kinda lying," Emily responded.

"So send me to hell then," replied Spencer cheekily before lying down again and writhing about happily.

Emily just smiled. It was hard to be annoyed with Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was left to remove evidence of the night before - her parents' arrival imminent. As she stumbled around gathering bottles and other junk, she wondered why everyone took off so early. Normally the girls would stay and hang out; basically as if they lived there. In fact, Emily was the only one who wanted to leave early, she just happened to be Hanna & Aria's ride. This occurred to Spencer and she let out a deep moan, the events of last night suddenly plaguing her mind. Yes, she remembered everything. The kiss with Hanna, the call to Toby... and she knew she'd annoyed Emily. She wasn't too sure how though. So she lied to Toby, what's that to Emily? Not like it was a big lie either. Spencer really couldn't figure it out. She began to consider that she was just imagining it. Unsure, she decided to text Emily.

_You ok? Took off a little fast this morning._

Emily sat at her window seat, by far experiencing the worst hangover of them all. She was curled up in a ball with a hot water bottle, breathing the outside air to try and ease her nausea. Not able to think about anything but feeling better again, the text from Spencer was not exactly welcome. She stared at her phone for a minute before tossing it to the other side of the room. "It can wait," she mumbled under her breath. Little did she know Spencer was agonising over her words, or at least the ones she could remember, trying to figure out what she had done - if anything. Soon enough her phone was ringing, and Emily made the draining move to fetch it. "What?" she said stubbornly.

"Em? What's up?" replied a concerned Spencer.

"Oh yeah, not doing much, just dying over here."

"I didn't mean what are you doing, I mean what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Doesn't sound like it..."

"I feel sick alright. I could spew any second. Not really in the mood to talk Spence."

"Aw, okay, well... call me when you are?"

"Yeah okay," Emily uttered, with very little conviction.

"Okay, bye Em."

"Bye," she replied, then couldn't hang up fast enough.

Once again, she threw her phone to the floor.

Spencer lay in bed, feeling the weight of the world on her. She snuggled into her covers, curtains drawn and lights out. She wanted to ignore the fact that it was only 12 noon and still very light outside. She couldn't get Emily off her mind. What had she done that was so bad? So she kissed Hanna... it's not like Emily would be jealous. As far as Spencer knew, she was still getting over Maya. Besides, her or Hanna? No, they were too good friends - Emily said it herself. It came back to the conversation with Toby. That's when Emily got most agitated, it seemed. Spencer began to wonder if Emily was still into Toby. She'd always assumed it wasn't real between them, and Emily was just figuring herself out. Maybe not though? Now, Spencer got mad. She decided that Emily was being unfair to hold back whatever was bugging her, and that a decent friend would just come out with it. Not only that, but she might be a threat to her and Toby's relationship – and no one was touching her man.

School rolled around the next day and Emily was cured of her hangover. She was anxious to see Spencer, because in her mind she was still mad at her, but couldn't imagine showing it. She wanted to, she really wanted to... but Emily always found herself forgiving when she intended to make a stand. She really didn't know how it would all play out. What she wasn't expecting was for Spencer to be mad at her, and boy, was she ever.

"See you haven't lost your phone Em, too lazy to call me back?"

"No, I..."

"Didn't even think of it? Thought so." Spencer soldiered on past Emily and headed to the bathroom. All Emily could do was watch – dumbstruck.

The fantastic four were eating lunch in the cafeteria, quietly. Hanna, being the bold one, broke the ice and said, "What is going on here? You guys are like sad puppies."

"Yeah, why are you so quiet? Aria added.

"Tell them Em" said Spencer, making eyes at Emily.

"No, you tell them because I don't know what I did to upset you"

"Can't say I know what that feels like..." she said sarcastically.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH," Hanna butted in. "You two?_ Fighting_?"

"Guess so," Emily muttered.

"Geez guys, kiss and make up." Said Aria casually.

Emily glared at her. "You know what, that's not even slightly funny."

"Em... it... wasn't supposed to be it's... just a phrase."

"Yeah, well, we won't be doing that" she said to Aria while looking straight at Spencer. "Will we?"

Spencer broke her tough girl act unwillingly and tears began to well. She looked at Emily with confusion and sadness, but Emily wasn't having any of it. She stood up and stormed off before anyone could say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily sat at her desk, trying desperately to make sense of her English homework. Sure, it was hard, but the main problem was her total lack of concentration. She couldn't get her mind off her confrontation with Spencer earlier. Everyone knew Emily was not a malicious person, and it was very out of character for her to snap like that. You'd have to assume it was for good reason, and from Emily's point of view it was. From Spencer's point of view, it wasn't.

Emily was awoken from her deep thought and frustration by a familiar voice. "Need some help?"

She turned around to see Spencer standing in her bedroom doorway. "Your Mom let me in. Fat chance you would've..."

"You're right about that," said Emily, standing up and taking a feeble step towards Spencer.

"What's up Em? This isn't like you. I can't stand to fight like this when there's so few people I can trust as it is." Spencer's words were heartfelt and her face told it all. Spencer took a small step forward, not impacting much on the several feet between them. "I don't want to feel afraid of you. You've never been this angry before and it scares me."

"What about you today?" Emily asked.

Spencer looked down, confronted with a question she couldn't answer. "I... I don't know how to explain that."

"And what about Saturday night? Can you explain that?"

"Emily, I don't know what I did! Well, I remember everything... but I don't know why you're so upset."

Emily took a deep sigh and decided to handle this the kind way. "I'm not surprised you don't know what you did. I don't think you know what's going on..."

"And who are you to tell me what's going on!" said Spencer, beginning to get mad and abruptly ending Emily's gentle approach.

"Spencer, I'm gay. I also have eyes, and a brain. I know what's going on."

"What! Just because I kissed Hanna? Emily, we were drunk. It's kinda normal."

"This isn't _about _Hanna!" Emily yelled and shocked herself with her aggressiveness. She took a moment to calm down her breathing and think carefully about her words. "I think we both know Hanna was second choice."

"I'm sorry?" said Spencer, genuinely confused.

"You asked to kiss _me_ first."

"Oh, I had forgot about that..." Spencer said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Emily.

"Then you went and said to Toby, "would you be mad if I kissed Emily?" – I knew you lied for a reason. Better than the reason you gave me."

"And what's that?" asked Spencer

"Not sure really... maybe you just liked the sound of the words coming out of your mouth. Maybe you wanted to green light so you could. But I told you Spence, it's not going to happen."

"Why are you being like this!"

"Like what?" Emily asked.

"You're making assumptions, you're attacking me, you're judging me... I don't understand what I did to deserve it."

"It's because you straight girls think it's so easy! I'm the gay friend and I'm there for the taking – whenever you want me. Like I can be your little experiment and because we're such good friends I'll just go along with it. Is that right?"

"No Em," said Spencer, locking eyes with Emily, making sure she saw the pain in hers. "It's not like that at all." And she turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily lay in bed quietly sobbing. Her duvet muffled and collected her tears, as she clutched it tightly. Rain was pouring down outside and though her bed was safe and warm she felt very much amongst the storm. She hadn't meant to make Spencer angry. She hadn't meant to be so angry herself. She whole-heartedly believed in everything she said but it didn't have to pan out like that. Hindsight did not treat her well. There must've been another way to handle that. Memories of Spencer's bitter looks in the hallways of Rosewood High returned to her and she remembered that Spencer wasn't innocent either.

Meanwhile in the Hastings household, Spencer was the lone awake woman. It was midnight after all and the house was cold and dark. Behind the bench in a dimly lit kitchen she steadily consumed the leftovers from Saturday night. Drink after drink and not much numbing of her pain. She was trying to figure out if Emily had a point – and it was difficult. Yes, at the very moment when she suggested it, she wanted to kiss Emily. She'd never had any feelings for her prior to that, or even considered it slightly. She was also aware that alcohol had that effect on her – it made her more... stimulated. So if the alcohol had made her want to kiss Emily, did she want to kiss her now? She closed her eyes, buried her head in her hands, and thought hard. _Hmm, not really. _Spencer rose and reached for a phone. In a moment of insanity she considered calling Emily, but quickly thought better of it. Instead she opened her pictures folder and scrolled through memories of them together. She stumbled upon a picture of all the girls, taken before Alison died. She noticed for the first time that Emily had her arm around Ali and was glancing at her in such a loving way. "Poor Em," she whispered. "It must've been so hard..."

Emily awoke the next morning to weak eyes and a text from Spencer. She clumsily retrieved her phone from her nightstand and curiously opened the text. _Sorry about last night. Needed to think. Let's call a truce for at least today? :) S x_

Emily smiled fondly, and hastily typed a reply. _Sounds good. We'll talk later though yeah? xo_

The response was instant. _Yeah. x_

As the girls sat together in class, Hanna and Aria sensed an easing of tension, and shot each other a little wink. Hanna then leaned back to Emily's desk and placed a hand on hers. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm tired but good" she replied.

Hanna gave her a caring smile. "Just let me know if you need me, kay?"

"Yeah of course."

At lunch time Spencer and Emily sat together, which was once the usual. The girls were discussing recent A dramas which involved Aria and Ezra - it seemed A was keeping a close eye on those two and Aria began to think that Ezra leaving wasn't so bad at all. If A was someone at school that could at least tone it down a bit. "How are you guys anyway?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," Aria answered. "I mean, with the whole teacher thing off our backs we can finally start to feel normal. It'll have to stay a secret for a while yet though..."

Hanna and Emily looked at each other and struck a simultaneous "Mmmmm."

However, Spencer chimed in with "Have you ever thought about just telling them? Like, your Mom and Dad and everyone else? Wouldn't it be easier to just have everything out in the open?"

Aria laughed. "Yeah, sure, except I'd never be able to see him again. Parents are pretty conventional about who they expect you to be with."

"Tell me about it" said Emily.

Spencer turned her focus to Emily. "But your Mom didn't exactly stop you from seeing Maya?"

"Well, no, but she did get her sent away to the middle of nowhere. That's kind of worse."

"Yeah..." mumbled Spencer, suddenly subdued. She looked down and starting paying huge amounts of attention to her salad.

Hanna re-ignited the conversation and pushed Aria for some gossip. "So have you two..."

"NO! I've told you a thousand times, no."

"Plenty of hours in the day Aria! Just making sure I get the up-to-date answer," she replied cheekily. Emily and Aria started laughing, somewhat out of embarrassment. Spencer wasn't feeling it though, and quietly stood up. "Hey, girls, I'm just... I'm feeling a little under the weather. I think I might go home."

Emily instinctively grabbed her arm and said "Is everything okay?"

Spencer forced a smile. "Yeah, don't worry, okay?"

Emily understood. "Okay."

"What's that about?" Hanna asked, once Spencer had left.

"Not sure," said Emily. "Boy troubles I think."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages – just not feeling it sometimes. I'll be going to Canada in about a week so the updates will halt then I'm afraid! But real PLL is back and let's face it – that's better. Hope you enjoy._

Spencer was lying in bed with an array of textbooks surrounding her. She was strong enough to study through anything, but after a good 3 hours she decided to call it quits. It had certainly been more of a strain than usual. She was in one of those moods where you literally can't think of anything to do. Nothing seems appealing. She was just stuck. She reached across her bed for a pen and paper and began to write:

_Dear Emily,_

_I never thought I'd find myself here, thinking of all these things to tell you. I don't know how to write this. All these words and ideas just attack my brain and I feel as though I have no control over them. Like it's not me. I don't actually know what's true and what I'm just imagining. I want so badly to just say something, but I can't until I figure things out properly. You have no idea how much I'd like to tell you..._

Spencer stopped writing. Suddenly it was obvious what she was trying to hide, and she couldn't hand that over to Emily just yet. Still, confusion plagued her and she found it difficult to know how she was really feeling – she got the sense that so much more was buried under what she was prepared to take on just at the moment. She carefully folded that piece of paper and tucked it into the back of her diary. Then she decided to call the only person that would make her feel better. Toby.

Toby was sitting on his porch getting some air. He wasn't particularly doing much, he liked to come outside and just think. When he saw the face of his girlfriend light up his phone, he smiled and couldn't answer fast enough. "Spence, hey."

"Hey," Spencer replied, in a rather different tone.

"I was just thinking about you. I'm outside – the stars are beautiful."

Spencer smiled at Toby's ways and drifted towards her window. "Yeah, you're right."

"So what's up?" Toby asked.

"I ... um, I'm just done studying and I could use some company. Are you available?"

"Of course. Do you want me to come over?"

"Nah, I think I need to get out of here. I could go for some stargazing though. See you soon?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Bye," Spencer chimed cheerfully, and hung up before he had a chance to say "I love you." He usually ended their calls like that, which Spencer found incredibly sweet, but tonight she wasn't sure if she could say it back. She did love him, but she already felt like she was lying to him and didn't want to act like everything was fine. She would talk to him when she got there.

Emily had just endured an awkwardly quiet dinner with her mother, and as instructed was now taking out the trash. She spotted Toby on the other side of the street, who was too lost in thought to even notice her. Emily was thankful as she didn't feel like that conversation, and she slipped back inside and upstairs to her room.

Spencer approached Toby's house and had a quick glance at the light on in Emily's bedroom. _Maybe I should go there after? _She thought to herself, but realised she had to focus on what she was doing now. She walked down the Cavanagh's garden path and met Toby's eyes, gazing at her in admiration. She simply said nothing and sat down beside him, quickly resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into his comforting hold. They both looked ahead and not at each other, but it was comfortable.

"You're not okay are you?" Toby asked.

Spencer let there be silence for a moment, before quietly saying "No."

Toby rubbed her back and did everything a good boyfriend would do – an amazing boyfriend in fact. Spencer felt so safe with him and she felt awful that she was starting to question herself. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to change the fact that she had feelings for someone that wasn't him. It was up to her what she was going to do about that, and the pressure she put on herself to do the right thing was unbearable.

"Toby..." she began, hesitantly. "I need to ask you a massive favour."

"Yeah?"

"Some things are going on that have absolutely nothing to do with you, but I was wondering if we could just... get some space for a bit. It's not even a break from us, I just need to figure some things out. I'd get away from everyone if I could." Spencer looked up at him desperately trying to gauge some sort of reaction. He was so hard to figure out. She held his face and kissed him on the cheek and said "Please don't think too much of it. Please."

Toby held her hand and reassured her it was okay. "Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me... you'll talk to me when you're ready."

"I will," said Spencer sincerely.

"And just... just stay here for a bit."

Spencer cuddled back down into him and looked up at the stars. He was her best friend. It could never be awkward between them, and she knew she'd have him no matter what. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Emily's bedroom light shut off. She thought about what she was doing; what she was thinking. She noticed a shooting star just above the Fields' house and did something very un-Spencer. She made a wish.


	6. Chapter 6

_This will be my last update before I leave!_

Spencer showed up at school on Friday and quickly noticed Aria in the parking lot, looking around aimlessly. "You alright there love?" Spencer questioned, patronisingly.

"Yeah..." mumbled Aria, not making eye contact. "Just looking for you-know-who. We tend to chat here in the mornings when it's early."

"Jeez woman, do you have to spend every waking minute with him?"

"Well, obviously I can't..." Aria was still looking around and Spencer snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "Okay okay sorry. Hey, have you heard about Sean's party tonight?"

"No, I don't believe I have." Said Spencer.

"Sean told Paige McCullers who told Emily who told me."

"Aria, are you sure we're invited?" she asked.

"Yes, EVERYONE is. It should be epic." Said Aria, eyes widening.

Spencer laughed. "Sounds cool, I'm definitely up for it."

After school finished Spencer found herself staying in the library for an hour. There was an essay that she was on a roll with and had to finish it. She looked at the time on her computer screen, and sighed. "Get a life Spence," she whispered to herself. Then it occurred to her that Emily had swim practice, and her face suddenly lit up. She hurriedly logged off and started skipping towards the pool area.

Emily was in the locker room drying off, and a few other girls were around. She spotted Spencer and smiled, slightly embarrassed to still be in her dripping swimsuit. "Hey, what are you doing still here?"

"I was just in the library doing that history assignment. Finally got it out of me."

"Oh god, don't even start," said Emily, reaching into her locker. "I'm gonna have to do 2 all-nighters to produce anything even half-good."

Spencer smiled fondly. "You'll be fine."

"So what's up?" Emily asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to Sean's tonight. It should be massive and I really want you there."

Emily was cautious. "I'm not sure. I mean, I'll come, but I don't know about drinking."

"Why not?"

"It just never seems to end well," she replied, again staring into the endless abyss of her locker.

Spencer made telling eye contact. "Emily..."

"No, it's fine Spence. And this way I can be sober driver."

"True." Said Spencer.

"So... can I change now?" Emily asked.

"Oh. Yeah! Of course. I'll um... I'll see you tonight yeah?" Spencer said, stumbling on her words.

"Yeah."

She walked away, blushing, feeling like a fool, and then admittedly stole a glance over her shoulder at an incredibly appealing Emily. She had plans for tonight.

When Spencer arrived at Sean's she couldn't spot Emily anywhere. She bumped into Hanna who was already forgetting her and Sean's history, rubbing up close to him and flirting like mad. "Ahem," she coughed.

"SPENCERRRR!" yelled Hanna, already intoxicated. Spencer just stared back, unimpressed. "Wooo okay Miss Grumpypants, someone needs a drink!"

"Now that I can agree with." She said, accepting a glass of cheap wine. She continued to search for Emily but she clearly hadn't arrived yet. So, she sat herself on the stairs in happy solitude.

When Emily showed up Spencer had made her way through a few wines but stayed parked in her spot on the stairs, as it was directly opposite the door. The two girls looked at each other, then Emily glanced around to see if Hanna and Aria were nearby. They were nowhere to be seen, so it looked like she'd be going with Spencer. "Hey!" Spencer cried, getting to her feet and hugging Emily in a somewhat smothering way. She then took her hand and said "Come on," before Emily had a chance to say or do anything. She led her up the stairs and then into what happened to be Sean's bedroom. "Bingo!" Spencer yelled. "Nobody here." Emily wasn't sure exactly what she was playing at but was happy to wait and see. Spencer leaped onto the bed then assumed a legs crossed position, while Emily simply stayed standing and observed. "So, Em, we've been needing to talk for quite a while."

"Yeah..." replied Emily, then joined Spencer on the bed.

"I think you know how I feel" Spencer said, nervously.

"I guess so. But, I don't know what you want. Like I said before Spence I don't want to be your experiment."

"No! No no no." She replied, drunk and slurring. This made it hard for Emily to trust.

"To be honest I don't know if it would work between us. I've never even thought about it, and now that I am, I'm just... not sure."

"Can I make you sure?" Spencer asked, suggestively.

"Maybe..." Emily trailed off. "But first, just talk to me. I don't really see where this has come from."

"Well. We've always been really good friends, yeah? I can trust you with anything Em. Even when you came out I didn't really think twice about it, but last week at my house... that's when it all changed."

"How?"

"It just suddenly clicked. You were talking about kissing girls and I was just looking at you and listening to you and it just... clicked."

Emily still looked concerned. Spencer shuffled towards her and took her hand and said "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm just worried it was the alcohol talking."

"Hmmm, well it's talking pretty hard now I can tell you that" said Spencer, laughing and making the tone a little more light-hearted.

Emily smiled to herself. "Look, I'm not gonna lie. Ever since last Saturday I've been thinking about it too and considering if it would work. It's the trust thing, like you said. I can trust you with anything."

"Can you trust me with your heart?" Spencer asked, looking Emily in the eyes and trying to convey every ounce of feeling she had.

"I hope so," she replied, before leaning in and softly kissing Spencer. She cupped her face with her hand and stroked her thumb across her cheek, while continuing a genuine, loving, pleasurable kiss. When she pulled away she found a great sense of relief and calmness, and saw the same evident in Spencer's face.

"Man, I've thought about that so many times." Spencer said, showing some vulnerability. There was a silence before she figured out what obviously came next. "How did it feel?" she asked.

"Right," Emily answered, nodding. "Definitely right."

"And before you ask, I talked to Toby last night and... well, this is me figuring the stuff out that I told him I would."

"Yeah I know, he spoke to me today." Emily said.

"Oh. Is he okay?"

"I think so. I mean, you know Toby... but he cares about you enough to give you what you ask for and trust you."

Spencer sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. "I don't want to hurt him."

"I know... but you're going to have to decide sooner or later Spence."

"Yeah. I guess I figured that if you and me... aren't really a you and me... then I'll take the space to work through it and go back to him."

Emily took a deep breath. "We can be a you and me. But it has to be slowly, okay?" Spencer nodded. "This is so fragile and we both need to explore before we can commit."

"I agree." Spencer lay down on the bed and put her arms beneath her head. Emily curled up next to her and could feel Spencer's breathing through her chest. It was rhythmic, and comforting. Spencer began to stroke Emily's hair in what was becoming a very romantic moment. Then, being drunk, and also being Spencer, she made a wisecrack with "Is it okay that I totally want to touch your boobs right now?" Emily just laughed into Spencer's t shirt before coming back with "I have to save some things for our official coupledom you know."

Spencer smiled. "Can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys – I'm afraid I really don't have enough time or inspiration to keep writing this. I really enjoyed it while it lasted but I've become totally detached while I was away. And it was a cute ending anyway! Sorry about that folks. Maybe I should just do one-shots.


End file.
